


You were beautiful

by SayGingi



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: The man starred at the boy until he disappeared behind a corner. He couldn't believe his eyes, that boy was the prettiest thing he ever saw. He needs to know his name he needs to know everything!When he looked down the man saw a smartphone laying on the ground and picked it up. When he pressed the button a picture of the boy and another person came into his view. The man smiled.He would make that boy his.----------------------------------------orDongmyeong has a stalker and on his way to not lose himself he finds love in someone who was always besides him.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this fic 🌸
> 
> First of all I apologize to every english speaker for my terrible english. Half of this fanfic was written at 2am.
> 
> I actually had this one planned out since the 10th of May, but I never had enough motivation to finish it. Now it's completely finished, and the chapter will get posted either everyday or every second day. That depends on what the reader of this fic want. 😊
> 
> Also, the fic is called 'You were beautiful' because I listened to Day6-You were beautiful when I finished the first chapter.

"I wish you will have a happy weekend~" Dongju and Dongmyeong smiled and waved at the camera "Bye~ “.

Oneus manager finished the V Live and looked at the twins "Ok I will go now. I still need to organize a few things for tomorrow."

Dongju stood up. "Thank you for helping us with the V Live hyung."

"Don't worry, somebody needs to do it and you know that I can't say no to you two." The manager smiled at the two and left the room.

Dongmyeong looked at Dongju and smiled "I also need to go now. The hyungs are probably already waiting for me."

"What? I thought you just joked about being busy-AUA" Dongju looked at the other with a pout on his face after he hit him.

“You deserved that!” Dongmyeong looked at his brother while opening the door "And your totally not busy brother goes to practice now."

"Wait! Don't forget that we wanted to meet at the cafe tomorrow." Dongju jelled.

"Yes, whatever. Don't be late for practice Dongju~." Dongmyeong closed the door and made his way to the practice room. In there his members were already waiting for their keyboardist. After Onewe discussed what they want to do during the practice they all already knew that it would be a long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning Dongmyeong slowly woke up and grabbed his phone. But when he wanted to unlock it the phone screen stayed black.

I'm such an Idiot! Dongmyeong huffed. Onewe practiced until late at night and he was so tired when they came back to the Dorm that he totally forgot to plug in his phone. Which resulted in it dying during the night and not waking Dongmyeong up this morning. And with one look at the clock Dongmyeongs thought came true. He overslept!

Dongmyeong jumped out of his bunk bed and shook Giwooks shoulder "Giwook. Hey Giwook wake up!"

"Dongmyeong what do you want? It’s too early let me sleep." The maknae groaned and turned towards the wall.

"Giwookie where is your phone? Mine died during the night and I need to write Dongju that I will be late. It's already quarter to eleven and I will totally be laaaate. " The older continued shaking Giwook. Not even thinking about letting the other fall asleep without answering him.

With another groan Giwook sat up in his bed and looks at Dongmyeong "Myeong the store is only ten minutes away so when you just pack your stuff and go out of the door then you will be on time.”

Dongmyeong looked at Giwook with a shook expression. How could his best friend even consider that? "You want me to go out there without taking a shower beforehand or doing my skincare routine? Are you insane Giwookie?"

Giwook just laid back down and sighed "My phone is on the kitchen counter."

Dongmyeong quickly thanked the other and ran into the kitchen to write Dongju. After that he took a fast shower, did his skincare routine, and put on light make-up. At the end all of that took roughly 20 minutes so Dongmyeong would have definitely been to late

With one final look at the mirror Dongmyeong thought himself ready to go, he put his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and stepped out of the dorm.

Dongmyeong was almost at the cafe when someone suddenly collided with him what made the singer fell to the ground.

"Hey are you ok? " Someone asked and a hand came into Dongmyeongs field of vision. He  
looked up and saw a man standing in front of him. The man seemed a little bit taller and older than Dongmyeong.

"Yes, I’m ok, thank you. I’m so sorry I run into you." Dongmyeong took the hand an let himself get pulled up from the ground.

“Don't worry. I was the one who run you over. Maybe I could invite you to a coffee as an apology" The man looked at the smaller and smiled.

“That's really friendly of you but I'm already on my way to meet with my brother so I need to decline." Dongmyeong bowed, thanked him, and turned around to continue his way to the café, when he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist. Dongmyeong looked back at the man who still held his wrist with a tight grip. 

Dongmyeong tried to get rid of the stranger’s hand but the grip was to tight. That’s when he heard the man talk to him again. “It would just be one coffee and I think that’s the least I could do after I ran you over. You don’t need to be shy its nothing big to go drink a coffee together” The taller had a smile on his face but Dongmyeong felt really uneasy.

“I really don’t have time for that. Sir please let go of my wrist I really need to go now.” Dongmyeong tried not to show that he felt scared, and the moment the men finally released his wrist Dongmyeong turned around and hurried to get away.

When Dongmyeong came into the café Dongju has already been waiting for his brother since 30 minutes. 

“You’re late. I don’t have all the time in the world.” Dongju looked at Dongmyeong while he had his arms crossed in front on him. “You can be lucky that you have such an amazing brother who already ordered for you or else we would need to wait even longer.”

Dongmyeong looked confused at first but then he smiled and pinched Dongjus cheeks. “Aww did you missed me so much. I knew you love me.”

Dongju took his brothers hands of his cheeks. “Yah sit down or I will go back to practice.”

With that Dongmyeong sat down onto the chair opposite from Dongju and started drinking his tea. While he held the cup in his hands the older realized that his hands where slightly shaking, he just hoped that his brother would not see that.

“So, tell me Dongju. How are the preparations for Road to Kingdom going?” Dongmyeong asked between sibs. Dongmyeong knew that when he would continue drinking that fast that he would have a stomach arch again but the older needed something to calm down his nerves.

“Everything is going as planned.” Dongju answered. “Our Manager is just really stressed and gets angry more often.” Dongmyeong looked up with a worried expression.

“Don’t look at me like that, he just screams a little bit more so nothing serious.” Dongju dismissed his brothers worries. “Better explain to me why you took so long and let me wait!”

“I already told you that I overslept. We practiced until late at night and I forgot to charge my phone.” Dongmyeong answered.

This time it was Dongju who looked skeptical. “That may be true but just alone that would make you look so upset. Even your hands are shaking so tell me what happened?”

Dongmyeong wasn’t even surprised that Dongju caught up on the state he was currently in. They where twins after all, and the younger was way to good at reading his brothers feelings. Even better after what happened a few years ago.

“I really can’t keep anything from you right.” Dongju shook his head so Dongmyeong continued. “Its nothing to serious. On my way here a man run me over. He immediately apologized and wanted to treat me to a coffee, but when I said that I don’t have time and wanted to leave he grabbed my wrist and wouldn’t let go while insisting to go drink a coffee with him.”

Dongmyeong looked down at his wrist and realized that he holds onto it with his other hand. “I just felt slightly uncomfortable, but he let go of my wrist after that and I left. Nothing really happened but I think I’m still a little bit freaked out because of it.”

“Wow that’s weird, but don’t worry to much about it. That man was probably just a weirdo or someone who doesn’t understand that something like personal space exists. We already know a few of these people, right?” Dongju smiled at his twin when suddenly his phone rung.

“That’s my cue. I need to go back to practice now.” Dongju packed his stuff and stood up.

“So, I woke up on my free day just to run to this place and talk to my brother for 15 minutes?” Dongmyeong said with a pout.

“That’s your own fault. When you wouldn’t had overslept and then taken so long to get here then we would still have time to talk.” Dongju crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised one eyebrow.

Dongmyeong huffed. The oldest hands stopped trembling but Dongju still knew that his brother was not over the situation that had occurred. “Do you want to come with me to practice? You wouldn’t need to go to the dorm all by yourself then.”

“Do you not trust me to go home by myself?” Dongmyeong shook his head while giggling. “Don’t worry I’m a big boy already. I will just finish my drink and then call Harin hyung to come and pick me up.”

Dongju calmed down a little bit. Their Hyung was like a clumsy puppy but he wouldn’t think twice when it came to protecting his dongsaengs. Harin would make sure that his brother would get home safely.

“Enjoy your practice and don’t let your manager scream at you too much, tomoons will not like that.” Dongmyeong tried to look at Dongju teasingly.

“You know that the hyungs wouldn’t let him overstep his boundaries, so don’t worry.” After that Dongju waved at Dongmyeong a last time before leaving the café.

Dongmyeong wanted to take his phone out of his back pocked when he realized that it was not there. He groans, he was so sure that he took his phone with him. Dongmyeong just hoped that he just forgot his phone at home and not that he lost it on his way to the café.

With a sight Dongmyeong paid for his drink and made his way back home, but on that way, he tried to only use ways that he knew where busy during the day. Its not that he was overly scared to meet the stranger again. He just thought that its better to be safe than sorry.

When Dongmyeong arrived at the dorm around 13 minutes later he was greeted by his member who sat in the living room, watching some sort of drama, and Harin who cooked something.

“Ah Dongmyeong, why are you back already? I thought you wanted to meet up with Dongju?” Yonghoon asked the other.

“Dongju needed to go to practice. Has someone of you seen my phone? I was sure I took it with me, but I couldn’t find it.” Dongmyeong answered while taking off his jacked a shoe’s.

“Yes, it laid outside of the dorm behind the door. You’re lucky I saw it, or I would have stepped on it. I put it on the charger in your room” Harin said while moving a wooden spoon in front of Dongmyeongs face.

The smaller tried to keep the spoon away from his face and thanked the Drummer before going into his room to get his phone. On the screen Dongmyeong saw a new message from his brother

DongDongDong

Did you arrive at the Dorm?

Myeong

Yes, don’t worry

Concentrate on your practice!

When Dongmyeong went back into the living room he got another message. He unlocked his phone expecting it to be his brother, and was surprised when he saw that the message was from a phone number he doesn’t know.

Unknown

You would have been faster when you  
just took the normal route to your dorm.


	2. The feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmyeong has a stalker and on his way to not lose himself he finds love in someone who was always besides him.

When Dongmyeong went back into the living room he got another message. He unlocked his phone expecting it to be his brother, and was surprised when he saw that the message was from a phone number he doesn’t know.

**Unknown**

**You would have been faster when you**   
**just took the normal route to your dorm.**

\------------------------------------------

Dongmyeong started to panic. _Who is that and why does that person know where our dorm is?_

But before he started to get even more panicked, Dongmyeong remembered what their manager once told them. When they get messages from unknown phone numbers, they should block the number but not deleting the message itself. They would need it when the person wouldn’t stop writing them.

That’s exactly what Dongmyeong did. Block it and forget that it happened. They were also told that most people only write them once to get a reaction out of them but will stop when they see that they will get no answer.

“Dongmyeong what are you doing? Didn’t you hear that we told you to come into the living room? Harin finished cooking and we want to start eating.” When Dongmyeong turned around he saw Giwook standing in the door. He went to his best friend and just laid his head on the youngers shoulder.

Giwook was surprised but still wrapped his arms around the smaller one. “Dolmaengie, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Dongmyeong just shook his head. “It’s nothing Giwook” He said with an exhausted expression. “Please, let’s just go to the others. I bet they’re already waiting for us.” With that Dongmyeong left their bedroom and went to the others.

Giwook knew something was not right but he would never want to corner Dongmyeong into saying something he obviously doesn’t want to talk about.

“Giwook-ah come here already, we are hungry!” Giwook heard Harin jell for him. He would definitely watch Dongmyeong more closely the next few days.

\------------------------------------------

After a few days Onewe was in their practice room again. Dongmyeong didn’t slept that well the last nights. He knew that he should stop worrying about the message, but that was the first time something like that happened to him, so he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Dongmyeong knew that bigger groups often get calls and messages from sasaengs, but he really hoped that what happened yesterday was the first and last time that happened. It was scary.

While Dongmyeong tried to not look to exhausted Giwook tried to not stare at his best friend to obvious. He was still worried about the older.

“Hey MyeongWook! We have a concert in a few days so it would be really helpful when you two would stop looking like rainclouds are hovering over your heads and start practicing.” Both maknaes looked up when they heard their leaders voice.

“Yonghoon-hyung is right. Either talk to us or concentrate on practice.” Harin said. The maknaes saw that the other three members already looked ready to start while they didn’t even had their instruments ready.

“I’m sorry hyung.” Dongmyeong answered with an apologizing smile. “I didn’t sleep well last night. I’m really sorry that I let my tiredness affect practice”

Yonghoon started to wave his hands in front of him. “Don’t make me sound like a villain Dongmyeong. Let’s practice for the next two hours and then go get something to eat. I will pay.”

Yonghoon stayed true to his words and bought the other members something to eat after two hours of practicing.

“So, what’s wrong with you two?” The oldest asked when the food came to their table.

“What do you mean hyung nothing is wrong.” The youngest answered after he saw the troubled expression in his best friend’s face.

“Ok and now tell the truth. Were not blind.” Yonghoon said. “We saw how worried you look the last day Giwook, and we also saw that Dongmyeong started to eat less, what means that he’s worrying about something.”

“That will also end now Dongmyeong, you will start to eat with us again.” Hyungu added calmly. He knew that scolding the younger would change nothing, but he trusted him enough to know that telling him, that they saw the change in his eating habit would already help him get back on track.

Dongmyeong looked up from the food and sighted. “I’m just worried about something but it’s stupid. I’m sorry for making you worry about me.”

“You know that everything what makes you worry that much is important, right?” The oldest said calmly. “You don’t need to be alone with your worries, that will only make it worse.”

Yes, Dongmyeong knew that, of course he knew that. So he decided to tell the others about it. “The day I went to meet up with Dongju, a man run me over. He immediately apologized and wanted to treat me to a coffee, but when I said that I would have no time and wanted to leave he grabbed my wrist and wouldn’t let me leave. That already made me be on edge but when I came back that day someone wrote me that I should have taken the normal way because it’s a shorter one to the dorm.”

Dongmyeong took a deep breath before he continued. “I did what the manager told us to do and blocked the number. I didn’t got any messages after that, but I think I’m still a little bit worried because of it.”

“Dongmyeong you know that it’s just normal to feel like that right?” Hyungu said. “You should have told us about it.”

“It already happened. What’s more important is that, that person obviously followed Dongmyeong to our dorm.” Yonghoon added. “Dolmaengie, maybe it would be better for you not to go somewhere alone for a while.”

Dongmyeong only nodded so Giwook took his friends hands and smiled at him. “Stop worrying, Weves will be shocked when you get wrinkles because of all the worrying.”

Dongmyeong started smiling and they continued their meal. The first problem however came after a eight hour long practice. Everyone was tired and wanted to go home, beside Dongmyeong who wanted to stay behind and practice a little bit longer.

“Dongmyeong we talked about it. We don’t want you to stay back, you would need to go back to the dorm alone in the dark and we don’t want that.” Yonghoon repeated for the second time.

“Hyung I just want to practice a little bit longer pleaseeee” Dongmyeong begs.

“No don’t even think about it.” The oldest said what sounded like his final word.

Dongmyeong let his head hang, until he thought about something. “Hyung, Oneus is still practicing. Dongju told me that they will probably stay for another three hours, I could go home with them.”

Yonghoon thought about it for a little bit until he looked at Dongmyeong again. “I will ask Youngjo if its ok for them to take you with them. But then you need to promise me that you will go to them when you’re done and will ONLY leave with them. I’m also only ok with this because your studio is near their practice room.”

Dongmyeong gave his ok, so Yonghoon wrote Youngjo. Shortly after he got an ok from the other so Onewe brought Dongmyeong to his studio and left soon after. It went on like that for the next days. Whenever Dongmyeong wanted to stay longer he went home with Oneus. The other group was ok with it, they didn’t knew what’s going on, but they were happy to help the other out.

Another point of course could be that they liked to listen to the twins bickering. It was just to funny.

Then the day of the concert came. The mood was lively, they would finally be able to see their Weve again and make them have a hopefully unforgivable day. The last days Giwook did everything to make sure Dongmyeong wouldn’t think about the messages, no matter if it they were playing with their Nintendo, were watching movies, or just laying in bed together while taking a nap.

All that would have probably helped Dongmyeong to think about other things if there wouldn’t be one problem. New messages.

Dongmyeong started to get new messages. No matter how often he blocked the phone number, that person would find another way to message him. The messages were only short, some were about the weather others about that he looked beautiful in certain outfits.

But no matter how many he would get, Dongmyeong did not tell the others. He doesn’t want to worry them even more. All of this would end some day he would just need to wait until that person would get bored of writing him.

Dongmyeong turned around and went to the stage. It wasn’t the time for thinking about this, he needed to concentrate for the concert now.

Halfway through the concert a cold shiver ran down Dongmyeongs back. He felt like he was being watched. That probably sounded stupid because they were currently on a stage so of course people would watch him, but that gaze was not like the other ones, Dongmyeong really needed to suppress the reflex to just run down the stage or hide behind the other member, but he knew that he couldn’t do that. He would need to stay calm, Weves were here to watch them he needs to show them that he’s ok.

Suddenly Dongmyeong felt a hand touching his. When he looked to the side, he saw Giwook putting a flower crown on his head. “This laid at the side of the stage so it would be a shame to not wear it, right?”

Even before Dongmyeong could answer the younger he heard Weves scream “Yeeeeeees!” Dongmyeong didn’t even knew if they scream because of the flower crown or because of Giwook who still hadn’t stopped looking at him.

Dongmyeong just smiled. “Yes, you’re right. Weve do you like the flower crown Giwook gave me?”

A mix of “Yes!” “You’re so cute!” and “Everything is beautiful when you wear it!” filled the small arena.  
After that, the concert continued. Dongmyeong still had the weird feeling but tried to ignore it for the sake of their Weve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end 🌸
> 
> I hope you liked it and will stand by for the other chapters 😊


	3. The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmyeong has a stalker and on his way to not lose himself he finds love in someone who was always besides him.

After that, the concert continued. Dongmyeong still had the weird feeling but tried to ignore it for the sake of their Weve.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

After the concert Onewe got driven back to their Dorm. Both Onewe and Oneus would have the next day off, so they would hold a little movie night at Oneus dorm. As soon as Onewe were back in their dorm they got ready to go to Oneus dorm.

The first thing they saw in the other group’s dorm was a pillow fort, with many fairy lights and an entrance that was big enough so you could comfortably watch the movie out of it.

When Yonghoon wanted to go in it he was stopped by Seoho. “Hyung I wouldn’t do that when you don’t want to get hit by a pillow.”

After Oneus saw Onewes confused expressions Geonhak explained it to them with a smirk on his face. “That pillow fort is for the maknaes. Dongju made us built it and then banned us from going in it. He even hit Seoho-hyung with a pillow.”

“I did that because he would have ruined it!” Before Seoho could even defend himself Dongju continued. “Don’t say anything against it hyung. We both know that you would have tripped and ruined it.” Nobody said anything because they all knew that the younger was right about it.

Without complaining the two groups let the DongDongs + Giwook lay in the pillow fort, each of them with alcohol in front of them. When asked what they would want to watch it got decided by the DongDongs. Everyone was way to whipped for them to decline the Disney movie.

When they paused the movie because Giwook needed to go to the toilet, Dongmyeong decided to tell his twin about the messages.

“Hey Dongju, I have a question.” Dongju showed his brother to continue. “What would you do if you would get weird messages.”

That’s when Dongju looked at the other. “Do you get weird messages? And don’t even think about declining it. You wouldn’t have asked without a reason.”

Dongmyeong sighted. “I got messages from an unknown number every day. That person would just write things like ‘It will rain today so don’t forget your umbrella’ or ‘You really looked good in the red shirt today’. Before you even try to convince me to tell the hyungs, forget it. I don’t want to worry them after this all probably already ended.”

“Ok, I will not try to convince you, when you promise me one thing.” Dongju tipped one finger on Dongmyeongs forehead. “When you get new messages the next few days then you will tell them.”

The look on Dongjus face was serious so Dongmyeong agreed. After all he was sure to not get messages anymore. When Giwook came back both twins did as if nothing happened and continued to watch the movie.

After that everyone gathered around the table and started to play different games while continuing to empty Oneus alcohol supplies. The first ones to get drunk where Hwanwoong and Dongmyeong, while the older from the two started a discussion with Youngjo about why the older would ignore him. He did not.

At the same time Dongmyeong was fast asleep, with his head in Giwooks lap. Shortly after he felt asleep the younger had put a blanked over his friend and is now going through his hair while playing uno with Dongju, Seoho, Keonhee and Harin.

After Harin won the third time in a row Keonhee started complaining. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to play anymore, I go to bed.” Seoho and Hwanwoong followed soon after while Geonhak and Youngjo cleaned the living room with Harin, Yonghoon and Hyungu.

Dongju sat down besides Giwook and started to stare at the boy which made the younger feel uneasy. “Can I do something for you Dongju?”

Dongju just continued to stare the younger in his eyes. “Yes. Stop pining over him.”

“Wha…” Before Giwook could even continue Dongju stood up and went to his room. The maknae got ripped out of his confusion when he felt movement besides him. Dongmyeong woke up and started rubbing his eyes. The olders hair was a slightly mess and the blanked fell onto the ground.

“Are we already done drinking?” The older twin asked with a tired look on his face.

Harin answered with a laugh. “Yes sleepyhead, you fell asleep an hour ago. Come on let’s go to sleep”

The drummer helped the younger stand up and walked him to the dorm. The other member slowly following behind. When Giwook came into his room after he took a shower, he saw that Dongmyeong was already asleep again. Giwook went through the olders hair one last time before he went to bed too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

After that night everything continued like normal. Dongmyeong was less on edge and that meant that the rest of Onewe was also less worried. That was until Dongmyeong decides to stay behind in his studio again.

Like always he promised to stay with Oneus until they would leave too. Dongmyeong watched his brothers group dancing when suddenly his phone went off. When Dongmyeong saw the reason for it he wanted to start crying.

An unknown number sent him around 20 pictures. All pictures of himself, during the concert, outside of their company and most shockingly photos of him sitting in his studio.

**Unknown**

**Do you like my picture’s princess?**

**I like them because I have a beautiful model.**

**You looked so good on that stage I wished I**

**could have just had the chance to take you**

**with me that day.**

**Your body would have been all mine. Forever**

Dongmyeong started to panic and cry. The Oneus member rushed to him to calm the upset boy down.

“Dongmyeong, hey can you hear me? Keonhee call Harin he should come pick us up with a car” Youngjo jelled at his younger member.

But Dongmyeong wouldn’t knew. He was so much inside a panic that he couldn’t identify the voices around him.

_Who is that, where am I_ Dongmyeong was so confused and until he felt a hand over his.

“Dongmyeong, you can hear me, right?” Yes Dongmyeong could understand that, he knew that voice all to well. “You’re in the practice room with me and my members, do you remember that?”

Slowly Dongmyeong took his hands away from his face and looked at his brother’s face. “Yes.”

“That’s good.” Dongju said slowly. “Can you tell me with one word what happened?”

Before Dongmyeong could answer he saw the door open and his member running inside. The singer was confused, didn’t that voice just said to call Harin? How could they be here already?

“You where out for almost 5 minutes Dongmyeong” His brother explained after he saw the olders confused expression. Dongmyeong felt how his brother’s hands where trembling.

He looked up. “Phone.”

Everyone was slightly confused but Dongju understood what his brother wanted to tell him. “Can I look at your phone?”

Dongmyeong shook it head. “Not you. Not Giwook.” He didn’t want the two youngers to see the last message.

“Ok then the hyungs will look at it.” Dongju gave Yonghoon his brothers phone, who went to the others to look at what had put Dongmyeong in such a panic. As soon as they unlocked the phone, they saw the messages. After reading them Yonghoon went to where Dongmyeong sat.

“Dolmaengie, why did you not told us that you got these messages again?” The leader spoke in a calming voice to not scare the younger.

“I thought they stopped hyung.” Dongmyeong started crying again. “I really thought they had stopped.”

Now also Giwook sat down beside the crying boy. “Can we please just go back to the dorm?” Dongmyeong continued. “Please, I just want to go to sleep.”

The member of both groups looked at each other before Haring let out a sigh. “Maybe that’s really the best. Dongmyeong looks exhausted, we wouldn’t get answers today anyways.

Everyone agreed and started to pack their stuff. Onewe together with Dongju drove with the car Onewe came with while the rest of Oneus took a cab.

Everyone arrived at the dorm and after assuring to Dongju that Dongmyeong would really be ok to sleep in his own bed, Giwook was with the boy after all, everyone went in their dorms.

When Dongmyeong went into his room he saw Giwook sitting on his bed, obviously waiting for him. Giwook stretched out his arms in a silent invitation which Dongmyeong

immediately accepted. The older sat down and leaned towards the touch burying his face in Giwooks shoulder.

Soon after that Dongmyeong couldn't contain his tears anymore and started crying again. Giwook just let him cry out all of the frustration he must feel at the moment.

After a few minutes Giwook raised Dongmyeongs head and put his hands on the olders cheeks. “I can't know what you're feeling right now, and I can't know the pain this situation makes you

feel. What I know is that you don't need to go through this alone, everything will be ok.”

Giwook spoke in a soft voice whipping away the tears that where flowing down Dongmyeongs cheeks. Seeing his childhood friend in so much pain broke his heart and he felt like he would start to cry soon too.

“Dongmyeong believe me, if I could take the pain away from you I would do it in an instance. All of us would. We love you. I love you.” Now the tears were also started streaming down Giwook cheeks. “I will never gonna leave you behind because you are everything I need. Seeing you this sad breaks my heart, and that's because I love you Son Dongmyeong.”

Dongmyeong removed Giwook s hands from his cheeks, but before Giwook had even the chance to think that he ruined everything, Dongmyeong intertwined their hands and leaned

into a kiss on Giwooks lips.

It was only short, but long enough to feel the love Dongmyeong put into it. “I love you too Giwook.” Dong Myeong smiled again while Giwook held him in his arms and during that time Dongmyeong really felt that yes. _Everything would be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end 🌸
> 
> For the ones who found the parallel to my other WeUs fanfic: These fanfics are not realated to each other I just like it to place parallels into my stories.
> 
> I hope you liked it and will stand by for the other chapters 😊
> 
> Ans again, a huge thank you to RoseIsRelatable and SunriseSeaMonster who supported me while writing this 🌸
> 
> ~Gina


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmyeong has a stalker and on his way to not lose himself he finds love in someone who was always besides him.

“I love you too Giwook.” Dongmyeong smiled again while Giwook held him in his arms and during that time Dongmyeong really felt that yes. Everything would be ok.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

But every good also needed to end sometimes, so the next day Dongmyeong got woken up by Yonghoon. “Dongmyeong, can you please come into the living room? We want to talk to you.”

Dongmyeong was annoyed to say the least, he already knew what they wanted to talk about. He put on a shirt and went into the living room, but was surprised when he not only saw his member but also Oneus.

“Dongmyeong please sit down.” Yonghoon said and looked at the pianist with a soft expression, but Dongmyeong shook his head.

“I don’t want to. What’s going on?” Dongmyeong said in a snippy way.

“We only want to talk about what happened yesterday. Dongmyeong you…” Yonghoon tried to explain and went to stand in front of the younger, when he got interrupted by Dongmyeong.

“So, you wanna talk about it? I don’t remember Oneus or you being part of the problem.” Dongmyeong said and got even more angry when all the member started talking to him at once.

Dongmyeong knew that they just wanted the best for him. He knew that they want to keep him safe, but he just felt like they made everything worse. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, the walls seemed to come closer and he felt like someone pressed a stone against his chest. Dongmyeong just wanted to get out of there, he was overwhelmed, and the member would just not stop talking. So he did what seemed the only save opinion. He pushed Yonghoon away and bolted out the door. Dongmyeong didn’t care that he was either wearing shoes nor a jacked, he just needed to get out of the situation.

Behind him Dongmyeong could hear the other screaming his name, so he run until the voices stopped and sat down behind a tree. When the singer looked up again, he saw that he was at a park he didn’t knew. Now that he calmed down he also started to feel a pain in his feet. Dongmyeong didn’t even wore socks so his feet where torn open because of the things he stepped onto. He thought about just waiting there, he didn’t wanted to face his member.

Dongmyeong didn’t knew how long he sat in the park until a man sat down besides him. “Hey, I saw you sitting here all alone. Is everything ok?”

Dongmyeong looked at the man for a little bit before answering. “I’m ok. I’m sorry for worrying you. Excuse me, but did we meet before?”

The man smiled. “I think I run you over the last time we saw each other. You look injured, I have a first aid kit in my car, let me thread your foot. Oh and name is Jino”

Dongmyeong knew that he shouldn’t trust people he didn’t knew, but he felt so lost and exhausted after what just occurred. He felt scared and needed someone to make him calm down, and that person was Jino.

Jino helped Dongmyeong stand up and took the younger to his car. Dongmyeong sat down in the trunk and Jino started to bandage his foot. “Thank you for helping me. Could you please tell me where we are? I totally lost track of where I am.”

“You’re near the Han river, and don’t worry, I really wanted to help you. Now that I helped you, you need to tell me your name.” Dongmyeong was surprised, the older didn’t knew his name so he probably also didn’t knew that he was a singer.

“My name is Dongmyeong. Do you know where I can find a bus stop? I need to get back to my dorm somehow.” Dongmyeong asked while Jino packed away the first aid kit.  
“Of course I know where one is, but I can also drive you. You have no jacked and on top of that you’re also hurt. I can`t just let you go home alone.” Jino smiled again, what made the younger be less on ease.

Dongmyeong wanted to reject the others offer, but Jino seemed so genuine and friendly so Dongmyeong couldn’t. He entered the others car and told the older where his dorm was.

“We’re driving past my house, would it be ok for you if we shortly stop so I can get some things?” Jino asked while looking at the street.

“It’s already so nice of you that you’re taking me home, I could never say no after what you did.” Dongmyeong said truthfully. 

Soon after they arrived in a parking garage. “Do you wanna come upstairs with me? I don’t really want you to sit alone in a dark space like that. You know, you never know what can happen.”

Dongmyeong agreed and went upstairs with the older. Jinos apartment was kinda big so Dongmyeong sat down onto the couch until the older would find what he searched for.

After almost 10 minutes of waiting Dongmyeong got bored, so he thought that walking around the apartment would be ok. It was Jinos fault that Dongmyeong got bored after all, but he regretted being curious when he entered a room. At first nothing seemed abnormal until he saw some photos of himself hanging on the wall. The singer questioned why Jino lied to him until he saw something on a laptop.

A live recording of his studio!

And not only that but also even more photos of himself. Photos he never took or uploaded.

These were the photos he got on his phone!

Dongmyeong panicked and run out of the room when he heard Jino talking to him. “Dongmyeong? Where are you? I found what I searched for, so we can go now. Wait what happened, why do you look so scared?” The older man looked behind Dongmyeong to the open door. “Oh Princess, why do you need to make anything so much more complicated.”

Jino tried to grab Dongmyeongs arm, but the younger was faster and sprinted toward the door. Suddenly Dongmyeong felt how he got grabbed and showed against a wall. “P…Please. Please l..let me go. Please” The singer started crying. He was so scared, the man in front of him looked nothing like the one who helped him just a few minutes ago.

“Don’t worry Princess, everything is alright. I know you’re scared but it will be really better for you to stay with me.” Jino said slowly, what where making Dongmyeong panic even more.

When the grip on his wrist got even more painful Dongmyeong started to scream. He stretched out his arm to find anything he could use to get out of the situation. When he found something Dongmyeong hit it over Jinos head. He heard a scream and looked down. Jino was bleeding out of a wound on his head and a broken vase laid beside the older.

Before Jino even had the chance to get up Dongmyeong ran out the door. He just thought about getting away.

When Dongmyeong run around another corner a hand covered his mouth and shoved in an ally. Dongmyeong kicked and hit the person, more tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to get away and when he almost gave up he heard a voice.

“Let him go! We already called the police.” Dongmyeong saw Youngjo, Geonhak and Giwook standing at the start of the ally.

When the three saw that Jino didn’t even thought about letting go of the singer they came to the two and ripped the olders hand away from their friends mouth. Almost immediately Dongmyeong run to Giwook. The maknae holding the older in his arms to protect him. Giwook was less on ease now because he knew Dongmyeong was save.

Before Jino could say another thing they heard the police. Geonhak took Dongmyeong on his back and the four went to leave the ally. “You know that you can’t get away from me bitch right?” Jino laughed. “I will find you, you fucking slut.”

Dongmyeong started to cry harder when Youngjo tried to calm the younger down. “You’re save now Dongmyeong. Don’t worry the police…” Suddenly they heard a painted scream.

Dongmyeong ducked in Geonhaks neck while the other looked back to see what happened. What they didn’t expected was that Giwook came back from a on the ground laying Jino.

“Did you just sucker punched him?” Youngjo asked surprised.

“He deserved it and you know it Hyung. Let’s get Dongmyeong to the dorm now, he needs to rest.” The youngest smiled at his best friend/crush/boyfriend and the other shily smiled back at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the dorm the other seven WeUs member were already waiting for the four. Dongmyeong fell asleep on the way, so Geonhak put the younger into his room. Dongju followed the two and while Geonhak came back out Dongju stayed by his twin.

“So…” Harin started. “Wanna explain what happened?”

Giwook shook his head. “I know that you really want to know it hyung, but maybe it will be better to not tell it until Dongmyeong approved it. But the guy who was obviously Dongmyeongs stalker got arrested by the police.”

Everyone sighed and then the room was silent again. They all thought about what happened and how they should react when Dongmyeong wakes up the next day. Youngjo went into Dongmyeongs room to look for Dongju. He smiled, the twins where both fast asleep, but were still holding each other hands.

He closed the door and told his member that Dongju would sleep with Onewe that night. When Oneus was gone the other member were also slowly getting ready for bed too. Giwook came into his shared room with Dongmyeong and saw the twins being asleep. He changed into his pajamas and went to Dongmyeongs bed to give the younger a kiss onto his forehead. 

But when he turned around to got to his own bed he felt a hand holding onto his shirt.

“Giwookie?” He heard the tired voice of the older twin.

“Sleep Dongmyeong. You really need it.” Giwook answered and tried to take Dongmyeongs hand away from his shirt, but it was unsuccessful.

“Don’t go Giwookie, please stay.” Dongmyeong whispered.

There was almost no space left on the bed but Giwook still laid down behind Dongmyeong, holding the older in his arms.

And with two of the most important people beside him, Dongmyeong could finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality check:  
> \- Jino would have never bought Dongmyeong back to the dorm, but would have find a way to keep him away from it.  
> \- The symptoms Dongmyeong showed during the anxiety attack where the ones I feel. Everyone has different symptoms when they have one.  
> \- Dongmyeong trusted Jino so easily because he felt scared and confused. That's also something I feel after an attack. It's still stupid to follow other people though!  
> \- Listen to Giwook. Don't tell other peoples story without them being there or giving aprove!
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end 🌸
> 
> I hope you liked the whole story! 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end 🌸
> 
> For the ones who found the parallel to my other WeUs fanfic: These fanfics are not realated to each other I just like it to place parallels into my stories. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and will stand by for the other chapters 😊
> 
> Ans again, a huge thank you to RoseIsRelatable and SunriseSeaMonster who supported me while writing this 🌸
> 
> ~Gina


End file.
